fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ScarletPlumage
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Vegeta2314! Thanks for your edit to the File:Static9.png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 18:20, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Well, you already made it before asking the question lol - yer supposed to ask first and wait for a response. Anyway, sure, go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:52, August 1, 2016 (UTC) You only need my permission for Slayer Magic and Lost Magic, don't worry, yer good. Though if you're making a canon to fanon magic, unless you're writing it from the ground up, you should put the Fairy Tail Attribution template on it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:17, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Sound isn't really manifested in a tangible manner, sorry. Per (This is my stage now!) 20:37, December 14, 2016 (UTC) I'll get back to you on it. A long time ago the one who's effectively head admin, Zico, said no sound since it, well, sounds kinda iffy, so we've followed that rule. I'll go ask him for his opinion. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:22, December 14, 2016 (UTC) I've finally got an answer- Sound DS is banned unless it shows up in canon, which is what we did with another element that I can't recall a long time ago. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:56, December 19, 2016 (UTC) HOWEVER, if you sandbox it and show me when you're done, I'll look it over and say yeah or nah. Per (This is my stage now!) 23:51, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey Vegeta! Mind if I use your Requip: The Gunner? Yesdemia 22:37, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Hello, just wondering if you saw my question? Yesdemia 22:35, February 6, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 20:13, September 14, 2017 (UTC) All good here regarding Jezebel. Sorry for the slow response. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 12:54, September 18, 2017 (UTC)